The haunting
by AWSOME CHEESE 159
Summary: Percy and Nico are two normal Demi-gods ( Well, not really.). What will happen when there world go s into the Marvels?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or Marvel.

Percy`s point of view.

Percy was tired of being good. Honestly, he didn't even know if he was good after Calypsos Island. Even if he was saving the mortal world, it was getting a little or, well, very stressing. When he tried to think about all the monsters or gods/titans he fought it gave him a headache. Let`s see. He thought.

The first thing he could think of was strangling that snake when he was a baby. After that countless monsters, Titians, and giants.

The reason he changed he changed his mind was a poster he saw in a dark alley.

Come to the dark side brother. It read. We have Ward, Loki, ice cream, and monsters! Ice cream? Were they real not kidding? He thought at first. Any way, he wanted to stop them instead of helping them. He had not a clue who Loki or Ward were any way. The poster also read: Visit us on 267 palm street. This HAS to be a trap. He thought. What idiot puts there secret base on a poster anyway?

But, as for an ADHD Demi-god, his idea to see what was there, was killing him! But, he didn`t want to go alone so he invited Nico to come along with him.

At 7:36 Percy and Nico rang the doorbell to 267 Palm Street.

"Hello" A strange man said. "Do you to want to help me take over the world?" These people were clearly pretty dumb. But just then the Man pulled out something that looked like a staff and, it touched his heart his vision bleared. Nico ran away…

Nico`s Point of View.

Nico had no clue who that man was, but he did the cowardly thing. Run run his instincts told him. So he ran. The first thing he thought to do was to go to Hazel. But then he heard someone running behind him.

"Stop!" They yelled, but he did not.

"I'm not an idiot like you!" Nico yelled. Then he tripped. His face slammed onto the cement sidewalk and the man grabbed him. He tried to reach for his sword but, he tied up his hands. His head and nose ached…

**A/N I hoped you liked it! Please review! I will post the next chapter tomorrow, if not very soon! Maybe even before that! **


	2. The escape

Chapter 2.

Nico`s point of view.

Nico opened his eyes.

He will in a dark room. He guessed it was 267 Palm Street. He squinted. He saw: Percy, The man who knocked Percy out, (Who`s shirt said HELLO IM LOKI) and two other men. The one who captured (who he supposed was around 16) and much older one with a scar on his face. They were all eating ice-cream. Why wasn`t Percy fighting back? Nico thought.

He needed to get out. He closed his eyes rather than squinting and tried to summon the dead.

Within a minute ghosts came out of the ground. "CAKE" Loki yelled

" What is this?" asked the man.

Nico grabbed Percy `s arm (violently) and they ran out.

"Glad we escaped THAT freak show" Nico said.

"How DARE you talk that way about the Future lord of Asgard!"

Nico was confused. What was Asgard? Lord? That creep? Percy was not even talking like himself.

"For that, "Percy said.

"You shall die after I eat my freeze though!" Percy said happily.

Nico pulled out his sword. "This is stygian iron. "He said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PI WHATS THE PI PIE PIE PI PI PIE MATH!" Percy yelled finishing his freeze and pulling out his wait …GUN SHAPED LIKE A HIPPO?

"Feel the wrath of my hippo gun HIPPO!" It shot a huge blue light at Nico. He side stepped.

Percy aimed the gun at his head, Nico ducked. Percy tripped him. It was a trick.

Loki came out of the house.

"Good Percy," He said.

"You captured the hippo." Nico had his fair share of thinking he was a hippo. (Read the mission also on my account)

Wait…He thought. The chaos emeralds!

"SUPER NICO!" He yelled.

Wait, what. Nothing happened. He took and chaos emerald out of his pocket. He bought it from Walmart just 3 days ago. Why didn`t the plushies out of his pocket and threw it at Percy. It hit his head.

"Nico I was brain washed with Joe!" Percy yelled.

**A/N I know it was a dumb way to make Percy not be brain washed anymore but, what could I do?**


	3. The defeat

Nico`s point of view.

Nico could not believe it! Percy was brain washed. BOB DARN IT! No, it was worse than that, Nico thought

"JOE STEVE BOB FRED DARN IT!" He yelled.

"What?" Percy said. "In the world does that mean?"

"Oh, It means all the people I blame for what happened" He explained.

"PERCY DUCK" Percy quickly went on his knees.

"Percy," Nico sighed "you missed the duck" Percy must have not realized that he meant the animal until he pointed to the sky.

Then Nico yelled "DUCK" for second time, Percy locked up and he got hit in the head with an axe.

"Awe," Percy said. "I thought you meant the animal!" The Nico Laughed he thought Percy looked funny .What he did not know was that laughter was Loki's weakness. Then Loki died. They celebrated and Percy toke the Axe out of his head!

THE END!

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! I was busy! To let you know that is the last chapter. CHERS. Please review! Mostly you CHRIS! Review! **


End file.
